User blog:BigLenny/The Royal Heir Annals 3
The moment Her Divinity set foot on her beloved duchy, the sun shone brighter than usual, instilling awe to worshipers greeting her and her entourage. They came giving gifts to her and her friends, such a embroidery for Hana and a copy of a book Maxwell wrote for himself. The rabble of reporters hound on King Leonard like vultures circling around a dying animal. Fortunately, His Majesty warded them off with reassurance that he and Her Divinity are prepared for the heir to Cordonia to come into this world. Max_the_corgi.png|Behold! Max the corgi, the Ducal Minister of Cassandrastan At long last Her Divinity was reunited with her beloved Ducal Minister Max, the greatest corgi ever to have lived. Mara was wise enough to take him around for walks around the duchy to ensure his good health and sound mind so he could oversee the duchy in Her Divinity's absence. After the reunion, Her Divinity listened to stories about the childhood of her friends and husband. It was no coincidence that Her Divinity accurately pictured their childhood appearances as she listened to their tales. Unfortunately, the mention of that Murderking Constantine cruelly mistreating Olivia angered Her Divinity for such an unspeakable act to a young child in dire need of love and kindness. Fortunately, the young Prince Leonard showed her the kindness and respect befitting the future duchess. Prince_Leonard_as_a_child.png|Even as a child, Leonard always invokes dignity Ah, Her Divinity's loyal minions friends Kiara, Penelope, Merlin, and Morgana have arrived to greet Her Divinity, along with Madeleine. And what was this? Did Madeleine forgot the name of the Queen of Auvernal? She was Isabella one moment and Amalas next? Was she trying to confuse Her Divinity? Fortunately, the venerable Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis finally arrived to greet Her Divinity, and her presence alone enhanced the joy in everyone's hearts. What Royal Council is this? How dare Godfrey mock Her Divinity by calling her own wedding a failure? It was a success because it proved Her Divinity's strength and tenacity as queen and struck fear into the hearts of her enemies. Auvernal will someday learn this lesson the hard way if it refuses to succumb to the might of Cordonia. If it wasn't for Landon's agreement that a possible alliance with Auvernal may be beneficial, Her Divinity would have shown the full extent of her wrath in front of the council. In preparation for her child's birth and her sacred duties as queen, Her Divinity ensured that the nursery will have a royal theme befitting the child of a queen, especially a divine one. The good doctor also brought fantastic news that Her Divinity was in perfect condition to bear children. Well, of course she always is, that buffoon. She has overcome enemies trying to discredit her divine right to rule, and she can overcome pregnancy despite its difficulties. Who dared defile the sanctity of Her Divinity's privacy by posting pictures of her on the tabloids? That person shall meet the righteous wrath of Her Divinity, who will hopefully curse them into the next millennium. No nazar can protect them! Category:Blog posts